


many happy returns

by meilun



Series: camboy jaehwan [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Camboy Jaehwan, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: Jaehwan came waltzing around the corner with a flourish, all wrapped up in a silk robe and wearing a pair of shockingly high heels. He did a slow twirl like the living room was his runway, tugging at the belt and letting his robe fall to the floor, and with it, Sanghyuk’s jaw, as all the blood in Sanghyuk’s head rushed to his dick. He’d expected Jaehwan to be naked because that’s just what Jaehwan was like— that is to say, naked, most of the time. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of what he actually had on: a delicate garter belt clipped onto sheer tights, bracketing a pair of panties in a light blue satin trimmed with white lace.





	many happy returns

**Author's Note:**

> it's been like four months but hello i'm alive and back with another installment in my unfortunate legacy. this was supposed to be a drabble. you see how well that worked out for me.

The apartment had been quiet for half an hour, which was worrying, considering that Jaehwan was home. Jaehwan was _loud_ , in bed, out of bed— if he was conscious, practically everyone within a half-mile radius knew it. Sanghyuk was about to abandon his late-night channel surfing to go make sure he hadn’t died or something when he heard it.

_click-clack. click-clack. click-clack._

He looked up, and Jaehwan came waltzing around the corner with a flourish, all wrapped up in a silk robe and wearing a pair of shockingly high heels. He did a slow twirl like the living room was his runway, tugging at the belt and letting his robe fall to the floor, and with it, Sanghyuk’s jaw, as all the blood in Sanghyuk’s head rushed to his dick. He’d expected Jaehwan to be naked because that’s just what Jaehwan was like— that is to say, naked, most of the time. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of what he actually had on: a delicate garter belt clipped onto sheer tights, bracketing a pair of panties in a light blue satin trimmed with white lace.

“What do you think?” he asked, turning around to give Sanghyuk a look at his perkier-than-usual ass.

“I’m surprised you haven’t broken your neck,” Sanghyuk said weakly. He stood to meet him in the middle of the room, skimming his hands down Jaehwan’s sides, stopping to softly touch the lace wrapped around Jaehwan’s slim waist. Jaehwan was a couple inches taller than him in his ridiculous shoes, and Sanghyuk had to tip his head back slightly to look at him. 

“Is this for me?” Sanghyuk asked, his hands sliding back to cup Jaehwan’s ass, his fingers digging into the lace.

“Just for you.” Jaehwan drew his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying at it with his teeth. He was playing at shy, but Sanghyuk knew he was just fishing for praise. “Do you like it?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sanghyuk said, and he hooked a hand behind Jaehwan’s knees, scooping him up in a sudden movement, hanging onto him as he yelped, anticipating the flailing that came with startling Jaehwan. He carried him down the hall to their bedroom and dropped him inelegantly onto their bed, laughing as Jaehwan let out a quiet _oof_ as he bounced a couple times before settling back against their soft flannel sheets. He almost looked out of place, dressed up as he was, lying on their rumpled, unmade bed in the unflattering overhead light of their ceiling fan. He’d look more at home on silk sheets, in soft lighting, something expensive and elegant. Even the room where he filmed would suit him more with its pristine white bedspread and twinkling fairy lights.

But this was for Sanghyuk. This was something intimate, something private, just for him.

Jaehwan kicked at him. “Can you stop staring and get naked already?”

The moment Sanghyuk’s shirt and pants and underwear hit the floor, Jaehwan’s hands reached for him, tugging him down onto the bed until his body covered Jaehwan’s and he was pressing slow kisses up Jaehwan’s neck.

“Show me how much you like it,” Jaehwan whispered, raking his nails lightly over Sanghyuk’s shoulders.

Sanghyuk tugged at Jaehwan’s earlobe with his teeth. “Bossy,” he complained, but complied, kissing and licking and biting down Jaehwan’s neck to his chest to his stomach to his thighs.

“I can’t believe you shaved your legs,” murmured Sanghyuk, trailing his lips over Jaehwan’s smooth inner thigh.

“I wanted to look pretty,” Jaehwan whined, pouting, squirming at the scrape of Sanghyuk’s lazy two-day stubble. “Don’t I look pretty?”

“You know you do,” he replied, then without warning, pressed his mouth to the front of Jaehwan’s panties, feeling the strain of his cock against the satin and lace. 

“But it’s— _ah_ — different to— to hear it— fuck, _Sanghyuk_ —”

Sanghyuk traced the hard length of Jaehwan’s cock through the fabric, open-mouthed and teasingly slow, until the only sounds were soft moans and the scrape of Jaehwan’s heels against the bed and the droning _click click click_ of the ceiling fan. 

“Don’t tease me,” Jaehwan begged, his hips canting up against Sanghyuk’s touch, his hands tightening in Sanghyuk’s hair.

“You’re so needy,” Sanghyuk tutted as he sat up and leaned over Jaehwan, snatching the lube off the nightstand. He stared down at Jaehwan for a moment, drinking in the sight of him, eyes wide, blushing from his chest to the tips of his ears.

He held Jaehwan’s gaze as he uncapped the bottle. It was nearly empty, and as he squeezed some out onto his fingers, Jaehwan’s face crumpled into helpless laughter at the _pbbbt_ sound the bottle made.

Jaehwan’s laughter quickly died as Sanghyuk settled on his stomach between Jaehwan’s legs once more, slipping his panties to the side and pressing a slick finger into Jaehwan, his mouth returning to Jaehwan’s satin-covered cock, the fabric soon growing wet with saliva and precome. Jaehwan’s hips moved indecisively, pressing up against his mouth one moment and back against his hand the next. Jaehwan grew louder as Sanghyuk pushed another finger into him, teasing his prostate relentlessly, mouthing and licking at the front of his panties until they were soaked, and Sanghyuk could feel Jaehwan’s thighs shaking where they bracketed his shoulders. Sanghyuk could tell he was already close.

“Don’t come yet,” Sanghyuk told him, his fingers still moving insistently inside Jaehwan.

“S-Sanghyuk, _please_ , I—”

“Be good.”

The idea of Jaehwan coming in his panties just from a couple fingers and Sanghyuk’s mouth against him was incredibly hot, but it wasn’t what Sanghyuk had planned.

So he sat up, clumsily unclipped Jaehwan’s stockings from his garter belt, and yanked his panties down. His cock sprung free, flushed and heavy with arousal. Jaehwan kicked his feet, trying to help get them off, but the delicate material caught on one of his shoes, rolling up and dangling off his ankle.

Sanghyuk ran his hands down Jaehwan’s legs, finally wrapping them around the heels of Jaehwan’s stilettos, pushing his legs up until he was nearly folded in half, knees bent and close to his ears, putting him intimately on display. He resettled his hands behind Jaehwan’s knees and pressed a kiss to the jut of his ankle, his calf, the inside of his knee, his inner thigh, lazily meandering to his intended destination. He paused, glancing up at Jaehwan. His lips were bitten red and there was a desperate hitch between his brows.

“ _Sanghyuk_.”

Sanghyuk lowered his mouth to Jaehwan then, licking into him slowly, feeling a hot jolt of arousal as Jaehwan moaned at the first touch, already too worked up from his earlier teasing. Sanghyuk could feel the strain in his body as he tried to move, tried wrest some amount of control from Sanghyuk, but Sanghyuk held him firmly in place, immobile and whimpering and completely at Sanghyuk’s mercy. His fingers dug bruises into Jaehwan’s legs, keeping him open and still as he ate him out, every sound Jaehwan made shooting straight to his dick.

It quickly became too much for both of them, the litany of _please_ and _Sanghyuk_ and _fuck me_ driving Sanghyuk insane. He let Jaehwan’s legs fall to the bed once more as he slicked himself up. Jaehwan eagerly wrapped his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist as he yanked Jaehwan’s hips into place, lined himself up, and slowly pushed into the tight heat of Jaehwan’s body.

Jaehwan’s stilettos bit into his skin as he tried to urge him on, his stockings causing his legs to slip against Sanghyuk’s waist. Ever the problem-solver, Sanghyuk hitched Jaehwan’s legs over his shoulders, fucking him hard, pressing Jaehwan further into the bed and pressing his mouth to Jaehwan’s leg, his lips sliding across the soft material of his stockings.

“I’m close,” Jaehwan said urgently, his voice cracking slightly as his fingers curled tightly into the sheets.

Sanghyuk picked up the pace, sliding his hand from Jaehwan’s calf, slowly inching over the expanse of skin until he could wrap his hand around Jaehwan’s cock. He couldn’t help but huff a breathless laugh as Jaehwan moaned, his hips twitching up into Sanghyuk’s firm grip. Jaehwan’s eyes pinched closed, his mouth fell open, and he moaned, high and long and loud enough that Sanghyuk was surprised he didn’t hear their downstairs neighbor beat on the ceiling with a broom. One, two, three strokes, Jaehwan’s back arched off the bed, and with a shout, he came, tightening around Sanghyuk’s cock and spilling over Sanghyuk’s fist with a shudder.

Sanghyuk’s breath came in harsh pants as his hips snapped against Jaehwan’s, frantically. Jaehwan was soft and pliant below him, practically boneless as he came down from his orgasm, breathing out a soft whimper with every thrust. 

Sanghyuk felt himself teetering on the edge and pulled out, jerking himself off those last few strokes, groaning as he came hard over Jaehwan’s cock and belly and garter belt, making an absolute mess of him. He let Jaehwan’s legs fall to the bed and crawled over him, flopping onto his back beside him, chest heaving as he stared at the ceiling fan in a daze.

“We should get cleaned up,” Sanghyuk said minutes later, as his brain slowly moved back upstairs. “Change the sheets.”

“Give me a moment,” Jaehwan replied drowsily, scooting over to smush his face against Sanghyuk’s shoulder, the rest of his words coming out muffled. “Multiple moments. Like, at least twelve moments.”

Sanghyuk gave him thirty seconds. He knew if he gave Jaehwan any longer than that, he’d surely fall asleep, be impossible to wake, and then complain endlessly the next morning about waking up covered in dried come.

Sanghyuk ignored the petulant whine Jaehwan made as he tugged Jaehwan’s heels off, peeled off his stockings, and unbuckled his garter belt, letting all of them fall to the clothing void that was their bedroom floor. He practically had to frogmarch Jaehwan into their ensuite bathroom, depositing him on the toilet seat with a damp rag and instructions to clean himself off while Sanghyuk ran them a bath. 

The bath itself was a monster of a garden tub, big enough to easily accommodate both the two of them and their excessively long limbs. Sanghyuk was fairly convinced that the size of the tub was the only reason Jaehwan insisted on getting this particular apartment after saying no to so many others.

Sanghyuk settled in first, lowering himself down carefully into the almost-too-hot water with a sigh. He reached his hand out to help Jaehwan in, situating him between his legs, his chest to Jaehwan’s back, his arms around Jaehwan’s waist. 

Jaehwan tipped his head back onto Sanghyuk’s shoulder, sighed, and murmured a quiet, “Happy birthday.”

Sanghyuk glanced at the clock on the vanity. 12:09am. “Huh. Happy birthday to me, I guess,” he replied, clumsily catching the corner of Jaehwan’s lips before adding a quiet, “I love you.”

Sanghyuk didn’t say it often, not like Jaehwan who loved like he did most everything else, freely and easily and loudly. It’s not that Jaehwan was his first love, not by far, but he was his longest love. (He made a mental note to never phrase it like that to Jaehwan since it was sure to devolve into a dick joke.) Over the years, Jaehwan had become so integrated into Sanghyuk’s life, and Sanghyuk into his, that Sanghyuk couldn’t imagine a future without Jaehwan. He never even considered it. After all, they’d survived kink negotiation, apartment hunting, and multiple trips to Ikea— though building their bed frame was definitely a close call on their potential happily-ever-after. 

“I wub you too,” Jaehwan replied, making a kissy face at him, his lips making little smooching sounds.

Sanghyuk tipped his head back, appealing to the heavens, and sighed. “We were having a moment.”

“Sorry,” Jaehwan laughed, stretching to press a smacking kiss to his jaw, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, pulling him closer anyway and hooking his chin over Jaehwan’s shoulder as they settled into a quiet, drowsy contentment, Jaehwan practically dozing in his arms.

It wasn’t until the water had turned nearly tepid that the silence was broken again. “You know,” Sanghyuk said quietly, lifting Jaehwan’s pruney hand out of the water to examine it in all its grossness, “that was one hell of a present.”

Jaehwan hummed sleepily, linking their fingers together. “You got to have your cake and eat it too.”

Sanghyuk snorted despite himself, pinching Jaehwan’s side. “That was awful. I really don’t know why I love you.”

“I can make you an itemized list in the morning,” he said, pushing himself up to climb out of the bath. “You’re washing my lingerie, by the way. They’re hand wash only.”

“But it’s my birthday,” Sanghyuk protested, following him out of the bath and catching the towel Jaehwan flung at him. “And it’s your lingerie.”

Jaehwan gave him a long look. “My lingerie that _you_ nat on.”

Sanghyuk dropped his damp towel on Jaehwan’s head. “Nat is not the past tense of nut. We’ve talked about this.”

“Fine,” Jaehwan said, pulling the towel off his head and dumping it into the hamper, his frizzy bleached hair standing on end, “my lingerie that you jizzed on.”

Loathe as Sanghyuk was to admit it, Jaehwan did have a point. “Do I at least get a real cake?” he asked, and Jaehwan gave him a slow smile, filling Sanghyuk with immediate regret.

“I can guarantee you my cake is 100% real,” he purred. “No fillers or artificial flavors, unless we’re using flavored lube.”

Sanghyuk groaned and pushed him out of the bathroom with a quick slap to his ass. “For that, you’re putting the fitted sheet on by yourself.”

Jaehwan gave him a look over his shoulder, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out before he went into the hall, and Sanghyuk heard him rifling through the linen closet, softly humming happy birthday to himself. Sanghyuk stretched and started pulling the sheets from the bed.

It was shaping up to be a very happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, the working title for this was "camboy 4: jaehwangerie."
> 
> as usual, i'd love to hear what you thought, if you busted a fat nut, etc. you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meiluuun) if you're so inclined ♡


End file.
